Thank You
by pirates4001
Summary: A H/Hr Story ron abuses Hermoine so she leaves story please read i suck at summarys story better
1. Thank You

Thank You

The mirror revealed a pale-faced, limp-haired bruised shadow of the witch she used to be. Hermoine Weasley nee Granger stared at the rapidly forming bruise on her cheek, 'I need to get away from him' she thought to herself 'but how?' she mused.

After Hogwarts and the final battle the golden trio had fallen apart, No-one knew what had caused the once inseparable trio to fall apart but Harry had left refusing to say why or where he was going, and Hermoine had lost out on her one chance to tell him how she felt. Ron had been loving at first but then when they were married and she told him she didn't want kids just yet, that he started to get increasingly violent, hitting and then saying "I love you and I didn't mean it and I'm sorry".

Later on in her office, Hermoine was once again glad that she had learnt glamour charms as they served to hide the bruise on her face, switching on the radio she started listening to muggle radio stations when a song came on that sounded like hers and rons situations. She found herself singing along "The fights, those nights  
I tried to pretend it don't hurt  
The way, I prayed  
Someday that you would love me  
Really, completely  
Just how I wanted it to be  
But no, so wrong  
Can't believe I stayed with you so long  
You hit, you spit, you split, ever-y bit of me, yeah  
You stole, you broke, you're cold  
You're such a joke to me, yeah  
For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this

You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you  
My head, near dead  
Just the way you wanted it  
My soul, stone cold  
Cos I was under you're control  
So young, so dumb  
Knew just how to make me succumb  
But I understand  
To make yourself feel like a man  
You hit, you spit, you split, ever-y bit of me, yeah  
You stole, you broke, you're cold  
You're such a joke to me, yeah

For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this  
You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you  
You coulda had it all babe  
It coulda been so right  
I woulda given you everything  
Morning through night  
Yeah, you taught me some lessons  
Those are my blessings  
That won't happen again  
Thank you"

When the song finished she had fresh tears running down her face as she realised that Ron had more control over her than he should have. After finishing up for the day she headed to the public floo and flooed to the burrow. From there she just apparated home. As she walked through her front door a fist connected with the side of her face, the force of it forcing her to the floor. "you stupid bitch, you're late where the fuck you been" she dimly registered the yelling as coming from Ron but her head was spinning and she could barely think straight so without even thinking she just apparated out of there.

As she hit the floor once again all she saw before she passed out was Fred weasley coming round from behind the counter at weasley wizarding weezes and over to where she lay


	2. Fruitless Wonder

Thank you

Chp 2: Fruitless Wonder

DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING, ALSO I AIN'T MAKING MONEY FOR THIS FIC.

"Talking" //thoughts// :mind-talk:

Chp 2: Fruitless Wonder

Hermoine pov

Coming round, Hermoine had no idea where she was then her memory decided to wake up, Ron hitting her, her somehow getting through the anti-apparition wards and landing at Fred and George's joke shop.

Looking round the room she breathed a sigh of relief at not being in either the burrow or her house. In fact she was in a room she didn't recognise with its cream walls, dark green carpet with silver rugs and dark furniture. //where am I? // she thought //I feel safe// getting up she was about to head over and try the door when she a pop behind her. "Missus Mione is up" the little house elf squeaked "we is getting worried for a minute there Missus Mione".

Turning to look at the little creature "did u just call me Mione?" she inquired a half smile on her face "where am I ?" she added as an afterthought "Missus Mione is being at phoenix manor after misters Weases is bringing her injured to my masters door" the elf squeaked ignoring the first question. "where is phoenix manor and who is your master" Hermoine pressed. "phoenix manor is being in Scotland and my master is revealing himself." With that the little elf dragged her from the room.

After going down endless stairs and corridors they stopped at a heavy oak door. "missus Mione is entering here and waiting for master to come." The elf squeaked bowed and popped out of the hallway.

Opening the door Hermoine had to stop herself from fainting, the room was a wall – wall and ceiling – ceiling library //holy shit who owns this// she mused awe evident in her voice. Unable to contain her excitement she ran into the room and began exploring.

Narrator pov

Meanwhile down in the potions lab brewing an anti-love-potion potion and an anti-compulsion potion, a man stood effortlessly moving between the cauldrons with a grace that has not been seen since professor severus snape perfected it. With a pop the little elf bounded over to him "master sir, missus Mione is awake and is being in the libary2 the elf squeaked "ok Safron im on my way" a husky voice answered before the man started finishing the potions and bottling them.

Hermoine pov

Hermoine had found a little alcove with two red squishy armchairs a table and a cd/radio player with a cd in. looking at the cd she noticed it was a blank recorded on cd, she replaced it in the player and pressed play immediately the room filled with music as a voice she vaguely recognised started singing. Wondering what became of us

We used to be so close

Remembering the first time

I met you, I was so cruel

Then fate seemed to throw us together

More and more closer and closer baby,

You are my one you are my dream

Standing like an angel there in front of me

You are my one you are my world

Together we can become one

But our love can never be,

My love

As the years went by

You were there at my side

Through danger and good times

Through fear and laughter

Fate throwing us together

More and more closer and closer baby,

You are my one you are my dream

Standing like an angel there in front of me

You are my one you are my world

Together we can become one

But our love can never be,

My love

My love grows like a forbidden fruit

As you go down a different path

I soldier on loving you in my own way

Fate seems to have stopped

Taking a break but,

I will be here waiting

Waiting for you to be mine

Because oh yeah.

You are my one you are my dream

Standing like an angel there in front of me

You're just out of reach

I'm coming closer, closer

You are my one you are my world

Forbidden yet desired

We walk parallel paths

Ever since that day

Never joining anymore

But we can never be,

My love, my love

We can never be

My love

The music faded as the voice did. Hearing a sound behind her Hermoine swung round and immediately began apologising "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry I just wondered and its really good" she added out of breath from speaking really fast.

"still the same Mione I see" the man chuckled he was clothed in a thick cloak that covered all of him the hood shrouded hes face so she couldnt see it. The man held up a hand to stop her interruptions

"yes you know me" he continued "but first things first hows your head" concern evident in his voice. "its fine" she replied as she realized with a start she hadn't thought of ron once and now she was relieved to be away from him and dreading going back.

"who hurt you Mione?" the man asked some anger lacing his tone "was it ron as Fred suspected" he continued disgust evident in his tone at Ron's name. "No, no it wasn't ron, it was an accident" Hermoine lied…Poorly "don't lie to me Mione" the voice was disappointed now "Fred and George have both noticed the change from the proud confident witch you once were" it continued

"who are you" Hermoine demanded avoiding the question

Reaching up in answer the man grabbed the cloak and pulled it off revealing a 6ft lithely built body toned from the war and years of quidditch. Long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and vibrant shocking emerald eyes no longer confined behind glasses

"Harry" Hermoine breathed.


	3. Teenage Darkness

Thank You

DISCLAIMER: See chp2 for disclaimer

"Talking" //thoughts// :mind-talk:

Chp3: Teenage Darkness

"Harry" Hermione repeated taking in the man un front of her he was a boy no more and it showed he had a few new scars but at the moment it was his eyes that captivated her due to the fact they were no longer behind glasses, they seemed to belong on his face now, they didn't seem too big for his face. "you're alive and well" she continued getting angrier and more indignant as she spoke "where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been? You didn't even say goodbye" her voice cracked on the last words and she dissolved once more into tears.

"Moine…Moines!" he said quite firmly the second time to get her attention "I'm fine and well, I just had to leave it all got too much I had to forget for a moment" he continued walking over and pulling her into his arms as he comforted her, "I'm sorry" he whispered "Harry I've missed you so much" Hermione said , then she realized that this was the first time she had been hugged and hadn't recoiled thinking bout it she flinched and tensed. "was it Ron" Harry asked as he let her go having felt her flinch she didn't miss the trace of steel in his voice.

Just then two pops downstairs drew Harry's attention away from Hermione and saved her from answering //thank god I wonder who that is?// she mused //I wonder when I leave will Ron even have noticed I'm gone and not coming back//.

"Harry, Harry are you home? Can you hear me? Harry!! A womans shrill voice rang through the house grating on Hermione's nerves and giving her a headache //who the hell does that annoying voice belong to, please tell me that its just a friend// she thought not wanting to get Harry in trouble.

Harry's POV

When Harry left the library he went straight down to the sitting room to see Cassandra his ex-fiancé and her new husband Marcus standing there looking out of place. "where is Lillian" he asked wondering where his child was "and what are you doing here" "you're freak of a child is at home" Cassie replied giving Harry a dirty look "I'm here to give you this" she continued handing Harry a letter "that is custody papers signed and dated stating you're taking the freak off our hands" Marcus answered the second question.

Harry saw red and let his magic fly round the room shattering objects and generally scaring the two other people in the room. //as they should be// Harry thought viscously "YOU LEFT ME DAUGHTER AT HOME BECAUSE SHE CAN CHANGE HER APPEARANCE" Harry roared about to attack him when a bushy head appeared in front of him "Harry no he's not worth it" Hermione pleaded "please calm down" she added "come on lets go and get her and bring her back" she finished.

"okay I want you gone when I get back" he ground out. Stepping into the floo he shouted "LINC MANOR" and they were gone, stepping out the other end he started upstairs before saying to Hermione without turning around "I got engaged a few months after the war we had a daughter she's a metamorphagus and they apparently hate her because of it, she's only 4 months." While he had been talking he had been leading the way upstairs and along the corridor to last door on the right.

Entering the room Harry gaped in surprise what was a little girls room now look unused to human contact except for the tiny cot in the corner of the room which held a quiet snivelling bundle of rags. Walking over Harry looked at the bundle anger racing across his face "Lilly" he breathed before gently picking her up and shushing her. Hermione picked up the bag beside the cot and turned to the pair "Come on lets get her home " she said as she led the way down stairs to the floo.

Stepping out of the floo they were intercepted by safron "master Harry sir, Lillian's room is being ready sir she squeaked leading Harry to the room next to his and 3 doors down from Hermione's

Hermione's POV

Later that night Hermione went downstairs after giving up trying to sleep, heading to the library full of questions the first being why wasn't her love for Ron as strong as before and why were things clearer now? The second was why had her feelings for Harry suddenly come back?. Opening the door to the library she heard music coming from the small alcove and then Harry voice came through it was filled with old pain and guilt.

I sit here in the dark

Thinking of how everything

I seem to touch turns

To dust

Fighting in a war

I barely understand

From day one I was marked

As the saviour, the chosen

One

Yet my whole life I was lied to and

Manipulated, used

I sit her in the dark

Looking out my lonely

Window

Crying to myself, thinking

Of all I've lost

I was fighting in a war

I barely understood

Pitted against dangers

Seen as trouble,

Danger rising to be

Locked up the

Key thrown away until

I could save them from

The darkness they feared

I sit here in the dark

Thinking of what could've been

Who I could've saved

I'm alone confused and rambling

Seeing shadows of the war

Faces of the ones I lost

In a war I should never

Have been in

I stood alone against a monster

A 15yr old boy with dumb luck

Hoping against hope I will win

And lead some kind of a

Normal life

But I cant move on

Its getting worse and worse

I hear their voices

The ones I couldn't save

Telling me its my fault

Its all my fault

Reaching for the knife

Im not in the dark

Anymore,

Im heading towards the light

I've found my absolution

Im not being blamed

Im free, im free

Im free

Hermione walked over to him and saw old pain and regret etched on his face a reminder of what he'd faced was it really only 2 years ago that Harry faced voldemort for the final time killing him with his own rebounded curse. There had been many losses to the light side including percy weasley, Arthur weasley, ginny weasley, narcissa malfoy ( who had left the dark side to protect her family along with lucius and draco) ,tonks , Dumbledore and flitwick to name a few.

"did you want something mione" Harry asked looking at her sideways "I cant sleep" she replied taking a seat opposite him. "Harry…" she started "I'm confused…, why did the twins bring me here, how did they know where you were ?"

"Moines, im their partner, they managed to find me a couple of months ago I don't know how, and in answer to your second question they knew I would protect you and they suspected Ron was abusing you" Harry replied looking serious and intense.

"oh" Hermione didn't know how to reply "how do you feel about Ron now you've been away from him for a bit" the question confused her "well I…love him" She started hesitating " I think, I used to love him but now im not so sure" she finished obviously uncomfortable "alright Mione get some sleep" Harry said handing her vial "whats that?" Hermione asked "dreamless sleep potion" Harry answered watching as she took the vial and head upstairs to her room before standing and dropping the anti-love potion label into the bin and leaving the room himself.


End file.
